1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an acoustic speaker system for use with stereo equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accurate reproduction of recorded music requires a spearker system having a frequency range to beyond the human hearing range, which is about 16 Hz to 30,000 Hz. A single speaker will not faithfully reproduce each frequency in such a large range. A number of speakers reproducing different portions of the human hearing range are commonly employed to provide a speaker system covering the entire range. Cross-over networks are used between frequency ranges, thus placing each transducer in its optimum performance range.
The individual speakers are gnerally arranged with speakers having a particular range spaced adjacent to speakers covering an adjoining frequency range, in particular, the Woofer and mid-range speakers are adjacent each other, which results in the Woofer sucking air out of the mid-range speaker and thereby interfering with accurate reproduction of mid-range frequencies.
Speakers are generally mounted in enclosures to improve the response characteristics thereof. Bass speakers, operating at the lowest frequencies, produce sound waves having the longest wavelengths and require special enclosures for such waves. The higher range speakers, such as the tweeters, require a chamber of smaller dimensions than that of the bass speaker.
The long wavelengths of the bass frequencies require large chambers. The spearker enclosure can be divided with Woofer section and mid-range section separated as is known in the art.